


La nascita dell’Arlecchino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostentata follia [5]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La terribile infanzia di Harley.
Series: Ostentata follia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046180





	La nascita dell’Arlecchino

La nascita dell’Arlecchino

Harley era seduta in un angolo del salotto, intenta a lanciare una pallina e tirarla indietro con il filo con cui l’aveva legata.

Suo padre ruttò rumorosamente, sdraiato in poltrona con i piedi su un mobiletto, circondato da bottiglie di birra vuote e una a metà in mano. Guardava fisso la partita.

Harley infilò in bocca una pastiglia colorata, le sue pupille si dilatarono e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo. I codini biondi ai lati del suo viso ondeggiarono.

‘

_La bambina si alzò in piedi, indossava le scarpette rosse del mago di Oz e aveva un vestitino color carta da zucchero._

_Il mondo intorno a lei divenne bianco e nero. Il padre, vestito da leone, le prese la mano nella sua ed iniziarono a ballare, ridendo. Alle loro spalle un alto palazzo._

_Davanti a loro apparvero degli uomini con i fucili che iniziarono a trivellare di colpi il palazzo ed i suoi abitanti, che cadevano urlando._

_La stessa scena si ripeteva all’infinito, sempre più velocemente, a tal punto da sembrare dei lampi._

_La bambina rideva, battendo le mani._

‘

“Io sono ‘Arlecchino’” trillò la piccola a bassa voce.

Il padre alzò lo sguardo su di lei e fece una smorfia.

“Questa volta da dove diavolo sei entrata?! Cazzo, credevo di averti spedito abbastanza lontano” si lamentò.

La piccola si stava pasticciando il viso con dei trucchi, ridendo istericamente. Gli occhi sgranati dalle pupille ancora dilatate.

‘

_Il padre la prese in braccio, mentre lei era stesa in stato di coma. Il sangue colava copioso trasformandosi in arcobaleni._

_“Nessun posto è come l’inferno! Nessun posto è casa mia!” gridava, battendo le scarpette rosse._

_Dei coniglietti rosa dagli occhi neri saltellavano intorno a loro. Al centro c’era un simpatico castoro che salutava con la zampetta._

‘

Il padre ruttò più forte, scavando dentro il suo ombelico peloso. 


End file.
